


Four's Company

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Series: fic a month challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Jimmy want to meet Dean. Sam doesn't think that's such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's Company

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPN OTP Fic-a-Month challenge. The May theme is “free-for-all/author’s choice,” and switching ships for this month was allowed. So I took advantage of that and wrote SamCasJimmy.

“So,” Jimmy started flippantly, and seemingly out of nowhere. “When do we get to meet your brother?”

Sam froze in setting the table, looking up at Jimmy like he was crazy. Jimmy, stirring dinner with his back to Sam, didn’t see.

“Um, never, hopefully,” Sam scoffed. There was too little humour in it to call it a laugh.

“What? Why?”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to said with my brother,” Castiel said tentatively. “I’d like to meet Dean.”

“It’s not like we’re going to molest him or anything.”

“ _James_ ,” Castiel snapped.

“What! That’s what Sam did when he met _your_ brother.”

“You and I have very different recollections of that event.”

“Look, I’m not scared you’re going to try to drag him into bed or anything,” Sam interjected pointedly, finishing setting the table with a little more aggression than was strictly necessary. “It was difficult enough to get him to understand the whole bisexual thing, and he still doesn’t really get it. I don’t want to have to explain the polyamorous thing too.”

Sam kept his eyes on the table, refusing to look at his boyfriends. When that became awkward – almost comically so – he left to pick a wine for dinner, just to give himself something to do.

He had barely opened the wine cabinet when he felt a hand on his shoulder, hesitant but warm. “Sam,” Castiel started gently, “we don’t mean any harm. Your brother is obviously important to you, and we’d like to meet the person who’s made such a difference in your life.”

“I know,” Sam muttered, half hoping Castiel wouldn’t hear.

“But as much as we’d like to meet your family, we don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If you want us to stop, we will.”

Sam sighed and turned to lean against the cabinet, facing Castiel. All Dean knew about them was that Sam was living with two other men, and yeah, he’d made a few snide remarks about it, but Sam knew none of them were serious. Dean knew Sam and Castiel were together, but Jimmy was more or less out of the picture. Dean was a serial monogamist, and more than that, he’s pretty closed-minded when it came to things like this. By all means, Dean would love to understand, but it didn’t come easily for him. He didn’t like to let go of what he knew.

But Jimmy and Cas were as much family as Dean was, and Sam honestly couldn’t imagine spending any of the remainder of his life without them. He couldn’t keep them apart forever.

Before he could think too hard about it, he said, “Okay. We’ll have him over for dinner sometime.”

As hard as he must have tried to smother it, Castiel’s grin did not go unnoticed. He stood on his toes to kiss Sam’s cheek. “Thank you, Sam. We can coordinate our schedules later. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Jimmy didn’t voice his thanks as much as Cas did, but he did save Sam the middle bread roll. Sam rolled his eyes, but figured it was as much as he was going to get out of Jimmy for the time being.

:::

The way their schedules worked out, they only had a full free weekend together in two weeks or four months. Sam was all for waiting as long as possible, but Jimmy and Castiel were adamant.

“The sooner we do it, the sooner we can get it over with,” Jimmy pointed out, and Sam couldn’t really argue.

So they invited Dean over for two Saturdays later, and in that time, Sam never once spoke up about the moths in his stomach.

:::

Okay, maybe he spoke up about it once.

“I still feel like this is a bad idea,” he confessed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other restlessly.

“Yeah, I can tell by the way you’re stirring the shit out of our pasta.” Jimmy hip-checked him out of the way and took over, adding a dash of salt and stirring slowly. “Don’t be so nervous. He’s _your_ brother.”

“Yeah, but – “ Sam checked over his shoulder, as if expecting Dean to be standing right there. He wasn’t, of course, but Sam lowered his voice anyway. “He doesn’t know about us.”

“You didn’t tell him?” The frown tugging on Jimmy’s lips was uncharacteristic. It made Sam squirm.

“No, I didn’t. Because he wouldn’t understand. Remember that conversation?”

Jimmy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a hard knock on the front door. His jaw clicked shut with an audible click, and Sam didn’t think he was ever as relieved in his life when Castiel called, “I’ll get it!”

Sam took a deep breath, trying to smother his nerves. It was just Dean. He knew how to handle Dean. He could to this. _They_ could do this. Sam kissed Jimmy quick and chaste, just for some encouragement (and maybe an apology) before Dean walked in and left him to work his magic at the stove.

Dean caught sight of Sam first and pulled him in for a tight hug. Sam responded instinctually, clapping Dean on the back before holding him at arm’s length. Dean looked good. Healthy. Happier than he left him.

“Long time no see, Sammy,” Dean grinned. “It wouldn’t kill ya to pick up a phone once in a while.”

“Phones work two ways, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam grinned, his nerves immediately dissipating. How could he have been nervous to see his brother again?

“So you’ve already met Cas.” Sam gestured to Castiel, who was hovering in the doorway, attempting to stay close yet give the brothers their privacy. Castiel waved awkwardly but returned Sam’s smile as he directed them towards the kitchen. Jimmy was drying his hands when they approached, and Sam introduced them. Dean’s eyebrows had risen to his hairline by the time he shook Jimmy’s hand.

“Bothers,” he said in a tone Sam didn’t recognize.

“Twins,” Jimmy nodded.

“Wow. Does that ever get awkward?”

“What do you mean?”

Sam’s face burned. He knew _exactly_ what Dean meant.

“Know what, never mind,” Dean backpedaled. “It’s none of my business.”

The way Jimmy’s eyes got wide said he got it too.

“So dinner’s almost ready,” Sam jumped in, a little too enthusiastically, but the change in topic seemed welcome. “I think we have some beer in the fridge, if you’d – “

“No thanks, Sammy,” Dean interrupted, looking smug. No, not smug. Proud. “I’m, uh. Trying to quit.”

Sam’s jaw dropped, but he closed it quickly. Jimmy turned back to the stove and pretended not to listen.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I – well, do you remember Lisa?”

Sam began leading them out of the kitchen and to the living room for some actual privacy, rather than the illusion of it Cas and Jimmy were trying to give them, turning his head slightly towards Dean so he knew he was still listening. “That college girl you met ages ago? Yeah, I remember her. I’m surprised you do.”

As soon as he said it, Sam wished he hadn’t. But Dean just laughed softly. “Yeah, I don’t blame you. Anyway, she’s a single mom now. Well, not so single. We’re together, and I really want to do right by her and Ben.”

“Ben’s the kid?” Sam clarified.

“Yeah. He’s a great kid, too, Sammy. But anyway, I’m getting off track. I’m trying to quit drinking, or at least slow it down a bit.”

“Lisa doesn’t seem like the kind of person to knock a beer now and then. At least, not how I remember her.”

“No, she’s not. But it was a real problem. You know that.”

Sam nodded slowly. He did know that. Alcoholism seemed to run in the family. Sam was grateful he lacked that particular trait, but he more strongly hated that Dean got it.

Still, looking at Dean now – his relaxed posture and his easy smile – Sam could tell that his brother was serious about this girl, and consequently, serious about straightening himself out. With a sudden pang of guilt, Sam wished he had picked up the phone sooner, like Dean suggested. He wished he could have been there for him from the beginning.

“I’m proud of you, Dean,” he said sincerely. “And I’m really happy for you.”

Rather than brush off the affection like Sam expected, Dean smiled softly and said, “Yeah. Thank you. I’m proud of you too, Sammy. You’ve got a really sweet deal here. You know, I always wanted you to settle down somewhere.”

“The whole ‘wrap-around porch and two-point-five kids’ thing?” Sam smiled. Yeah, he knew Dean wanted that for him. He’d said so enough in their lifetime.

“Yeah. But I never actually thought I’d live to see it.”

Sam wanted to argue, to say that he was hardly settled down, but when he thought about it, he had nothing to argue against. He had a steady job, had no trouble making ends meet, was renting a home with his two amazing boyfriends. If that didn’t qualify as “settled down,” Sam didn’t know what did.

“Well, I’m glad you were wrong. And I’m glad you’ve found someone of your own.”

“Yeah, about that . . . “ Dean glanced over his shoulders. Cas and Jimmy were still avoiding them, giving them privacy. When Dean spoke again, his voice was soft. “Look, I know you have a thing with Cas, but . . . do you have something going on with Jimmy too?”

The bottom of Sam’s stomach dropped out, but he tried not to let it show. Dean could just be asking because they all lived together. It was pretty odd for three grown men to share a house, Sam supposed. “Why do you ask?” he responded carefully, wary not to give anything away.

“I – I saw you with him earlier, okay? In the kitchen. And I know it was him and not Cas because Cas met me at the door. I know it’s none of my business, but I gotta ask . . . This is, like, a threesome thing, right? You’re not – geez – not cheating on Cas, right? Because that would get _really_ awkward really fast – “

“It’s a threesome thing!” Sam interrupted quickly, his heart fluttering in his chest. He hadn’t wanted Dean to find out at all, but this was the worst way. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t hide. “I swear I’m not cheating on anyone. I mean, it’s more than just threesomes. It’s – “

Dean held his hands up to stop him. “Spare me the details, college boy. Are you happy with – whatever it is you’ve got here?”

“Yes,” Sam answered immediately. He didn’t think he’d ever been happier.

“Then if you’re happy and it works, that’s all that matters.”

Sam hadn’t grinned so wide in a long time. He wondered how he could possibly have been worried about this. Dean might not get it, sure, but that’s never really mattered when it comes to Sam. Sam tended to forget that.

And it wasn’t like Sam needed Dean’s _blessing_ or anything like that, but having something like it felt really good.


End file.
